Home is where the mall is
by Peace-love-andCDChugs
Summary: On Sonny and Chad's Third date, what will happen? Could they be trapped in the mall! And live there forever? Or maybe just for the weekend…..; Dedicated to all plagiarism forum member's


**Hello there, wonderful forum member's! and religious two week's becoming friend's…or more reader's! Yeah…Sorry I haven't posted in *Count's on fingertip's* 1,2,3.….A while. Lol I've had noooo inspiration for that story! And I've been thinking about this Idea for a while, so here it is! The plot is: On Sonny and Chad's Third date, what will happen? Could they be trapped in the mall? And live there forever? Or maybe just for the weekend…..;)Dedicated to all plagiarism forum member's! I really hope you enjoy this little multichap! So Curl up in your most comfortable Pj's and snuggly blanket, pop some popcorn and enjoy the show!**

**Disclaimer: Doesn't that say it all? Now turn your attetion to the screen and enjoy your late night summer fanfic presentation….**

Tonight, was Sonny's and my third date. It had all Been hectic since everyone found out we were dating, so now we had to date secretly to not be bombarded with paparazzi and screaming fan girl's of "Channy". God those girls and there channy love….. We are going to the mall to see a movie and I really want to make it special,

" Sonny you have too!" I look at her with pleading eyes.

" Chad I'm not wearing this disguise!" She held up the huge sun hat and crazy sunglasses I had picked out for her .

" Sonny you _are_ wearing it!"

" No I'm not."

" Fine then were **not** going on our date." I crossed my arms, frustrated.

" AWWWW! fine!" she said as she rolled her eyes and marched to her dressing room.

I walked back to my dressing room, with a little skip in my step. I mean it _was_ our third date! And our first was, ugh. Our second was really supposed to be how our first date should have went. I turned my door knob to my room, and started to get dressed.

" You ready _my lady_?" I asked as I opened her car door.

" Awww, my lady! I can't get used to you saying that." aww, why? Does she not like being my lady?

"Why?" I asked upset.

" Chad, don't take it that way! I'm just saying I can't believe were,*She gestured her hands to the both of us* Ya' know."

" What? What do I know?" I said sarcastically. I knew what she meant I just wanted to hear her say it.

" A couple? I mean if that is you -"

" Wanna be a couple?" I finished her sentence, as she looked at little struggled with saying it.

" Do you?" She looked at me with her speckled brown eyes, and her hair blowing through the wind of my Mercedes.

" I g-guess." I looked back at her nervously with my sea blue eye's hoping to hypnotize her.

" Sure." She mumbled. Yes! Were officially a couple! This feel's so right, being with her, feeling nervous around her when I know I shouldn't., loving her.

" Okay then, I guess were a couple."

" Fine." she joked, with a playful smile on her lip's.

" Fine." I played along.

" Good!"

" Good!"

" Are we good?"

" Of were so Good!" I answered satisfied.

The rest of the drive was pretty quiet, until I turned on some music. It was Do you remember by Jay Sean. Sonny was bopping up and down, and bobbing and weaving. I looked at her with a tucked in laugh while biting my lip.

" What?" She crossed her arms and glared at me.

" You're funny." I smiled.

" I'm glad you find my dancing amusing." She rendered, rolling her eyes at me.

" And cute."

" AWWW! Chad! You're so sweet sometimes! " Then she pinched my cheek like I was a five year old.

I parked the car in the lot next to the big ,neon colored light doors at the mall.

" I have my moment's." I looked her at dreamily, which wasn't very hard because I'm me! She sighed.

" Now act like you don't know me and put your head down." I grabbed her head and shoved it towards the ground.

" Way too ruin a moment, Chad." Sonny scoffed.

We walked in the mall busy and booming. Sonny was looking in nearly every direction. I dragged her hand to the ticket stand, and looked at the movie show times.

" So, sunshine what movie would you like too see?"

" OHHH! Marmaduke's out!" As She glanced at me hopefully.

" Really Sonny? _Marmaduke_? Really?" She's so kiddish, sometimes! What a sweet heart.

" It'll be cute! And don't pick on me!" She stuck her tongue out.

" Oh, but you're so fun to pick on!" I laughed, and walked up to the counter to find a girl About sonny's age with brown hair and sparkling blue eye's playing some game on her I phone, her look's reminded me a lot of Sonny's except Sonny is my _Sonshine_.

" Two ticket's to Marmaduke please." I stated.

" Hmph…" She looked angry at her Game. Who dose this girl think she is, not answering the amazing Chad and his lady?

" _**Excuse**_ me?" I asked trying to not be peeved off.

" Chad just let it go." Sonny whispered to me.

"No! Who are you little missy!" I asked angrily to this girl. She looked up just barely with fire in her eyes, pressing pause on her 'Oh so precious game'.

" EXCUSE me Sir but Who do _you _thi- OHMYGOD! It's you! It's CHAD DYLAN COO-" I quickly shoved my hand through the hole in the glass window.

" Shhhhh! Yes, it is me! Just please calm down! I just want some ticket's for me and Sonny."

" Un-Uh! Don't bring me Into this crazy fan girl-ness! If your going down I am _**not**_going down with you…" Sonny looked at me scared then glanced at the exasperated fan-girl behind the counter then looked at me and grabbed at me scared for her life.

" AWWWW! Channy in action! Any way's , here's your ticket's!" She smiled happily.

" Uhhhhhhh, thank's….Abbie?"

" You know my name?" she leaned in close, scared and unsure.

"Umm…No. I just looked at your name tag, sorry." And with that, me and sonny walked to our movie.

" That was a great movie!" Sonny smiled her wide toothed smile.

" It was horrible." I said pinching the bridge of my nose.

" No it wasn't! You're just saying that because you-you _hate puppy's! _" She said confidently grabbing me to stop and talk to her, then putting her hands on her hip's.

" Sonny, dog's are stupid." I said matter O' factly, sipping down the rest of my smoothie I had bought earlier.

" Also, * I sipped down the very rest of my smoothie* talking dogs are even stupider."

" Chad your just a downer." She scanned me pitifully.

" Oh, don't give me that look! I just think dog's are stupid. Dose that make me horrible?" Seriously dose it? Some people just don't like dog's!

" Fine! Let's just leave! Puppy shover!"

" Sonny! Don't You raise your voice at me!" She's really making me upset! I love her and everything but she's just, ahh! She's so frustrating!

" Excuse me? You do _not _Control me!" She said full of attitude.

" Actually, I kind of do! You are MY girlfriend!"

" What?" Sonny raised her eyebrow's. CRAP! I just forgot the most important thing **not** to say to a girl, you own her. *Face palm* But I just love her so much! Why dose she have to upset me ?

"I'm mean…er….."

" What, Chad ?WHAT do you ever mean!"

" I'm SORRY!" I said a little louder than necessary.

"Well then. Let's just leave!"

"Fine!"

I started to look around, It was black and empty, all except the restaurants glowing logo's.

" Chad, you know what would be crazy?"

" What?" I shivered.

" If we were locked in here."

**OMG! Wasn't that an amazing way to end the story? Jk, I just mean the chapter! ;)**

**LOL! QUESTION'S!**

**1. Did you like this story?**

**2. Are you excited to see more?**

**3. Did I portray the character's nicely?**

**4. Did you know Abbie the ticket voucher was Everafterjunkie!**

**! (yes that isn't a question, it's a commAnd! LOL!)**

**LOVE YA'LL! R&R please! ****J XD**


End file.
